nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Sortelver
Sortelverracen Sortelverne blev skabt af Fanabina i hendes eget billede for 35,000 år siden, dengang Niraham endnu kun var befolket af dværge og elvere. Hun skabte dem, fordi mirneren Ylgran havde antydet, at Fanabina lod sig kue af Nimars skaberevner, og denne fornærmelse ville den Sorte Moder ikke have siddende på sig. Altså skabte hun både sortelverne, orkerne og goblinerne. Men Fanabina var ikke tilfreds med sit værk, og hun forbandede sin nyfødte børn med ordene: "For hver en tanke gjort af stolthed. For hver en handling gjort af kærlighed. For hvert ord gjort af venskab. Lad da være en tanke af svig, en handling af ødelæggelse og et ord af vrede." Disse ord tog sortelverne med sig ned under Nirahams overflade, hvor de i løbet af de næste 5,000 år skabte sig et mægtigt rige ved hjælp af magi, snilde og udholdenhed. Med sig ned i mørket fik sortelverne evnen til at se uden lys under jorden, for Fanabina ville give sine børn en mulighed for at overkomme deres fejl, og sortelverne skuffede hende ikke, modsat grønhuderne. Fanabina holdt hånden over sortelverne, for de tilbad hende alle og gav hende gaver i form af dyrebare ofre og oprigtige bønner. Det gør de stadig den dag i dag, og Fanabina er derfor stadig sortelvernes skytsgudinde, for de har gjort hende stolt og tjent hendes sag på Niraham i overflod. Udseende Sortelverne er skabt i Fanabinas billede – deres skønhed kan betage enhver, men den kulde og skarphed som findes i deres blik, lader heller ikke nogen tvivl tilbage om, at dette er et barskt og nådeløst folk. De er både smukke og skræmmende på samme tid. Deres hud er sort som den mørkeste nat, mens deres hår er hvidt som nyfalden, måneoplyst sne, og deres øjne synes at skinne med den hårdhed og glans, som også findes i klar is. Deres kindben er høje og markerede ligesom elvernes, og deres træk er fine. Var det ikke for den styrke, som deres udtryk altid afspejler, kunne man let blive forfalden til at tro, at sortelverne var en skønhedselskende og kunstnerisk race ligesom de lyse elvere, blot på grund af deres smukke ydre. Nogle sortelvere vælger af praktiske årsager at farve deres hår sort, for så er det meget lettere for dem at gå i én med skyggerne, end når de først skal have trukket en hætte op over hovedet. Snigmordere og spejdere som afhænger af deres evne til at forsvinde i mørket gør det således sommetider, men resten af samfundet ser ned på en sortelver som farver sit hår, for folket er jo skabt i Fanabinas perfekte billede og er stolt af det. Når de befinder sig i Underverdenen, går sortelverne i praktisk tøj, som er syet af let, mørkt stof. De har brug for altid at have deres maksimale bevægelsesfrihed, for man ved som sortelver aldrig, hvornår man bliver udsat for sit næste drabsforsøg, eller hvornår man selv får lejlighed til at rykke højere op i graderne ved at udføre et hurtigt og lydløst snigmord. En sortelver vokser med samme hast som et menneske, men så snart den når en alder af 22-25 år, standser sortelverens fysiske udvikling. Dermed beholder den sin ungdommelige styrke og smidighed indtil den når de 800-1,000 år, afhængig af om den er en mand eller kvinde. Herefter begynder alderen at tynge lidt, skønt sortelveren forbliver smuk og stærk mange år endnu. Karaktertræk Sortelvernes intelligens er kendt og respekteret af alle de andre folkeslag i Niraham, ligesom den er frygtet og foragtet. Sortelverne er af natur koldblodige, hårdhjertede og nådesløse. Hverken deres sind eller deres opdragelse opfordrer dem til at fremvise andre følelser end respekt for deres overmænd, foragt for de som står under dem, og kun for deres Frue Fanabina at underkaste sig helt. Det ligger ikke til en sortelver at glæde sig over livet og overflødige følelser såsom kærlighed, venskab og hengivenhed, men de finder det i deres natur frydefuldt at vide sig selv overlegne, og de glæder sig over andres sorger. Grundet deres lange levetid, og den benhårde oplæring som alle sortelvere født i Underverdenen underlægges lige fra barnsben, magter enhver sortelvers kløgt og kampkundskab ofte langt at overstige den som andre, mere simple racer formår at fremvise. Sortelverne gør en dyd ud af at lade deres fysiske styrke såvel som deres psykiske afspejle det faktum, at de er skabt i Fanabinas billede. Der findes ikke én sortelver, som ikke instinktivt ved hvordan et drab udføres, og ej heller en som grundet manglende kundskab i håndtering af våben ikke er i stand til at udføre dette. Religion Størstedelen af den sortelviske befolkning tilbeder kun Fanabina, men der er også nogle, som har vendt sig til den Sorte Moders datter, Dilarna. Disse to gudinder ligger i åben krig med hverandre, og det er især deres tilbedere i Underverdenen som udfører den. Få sortelvere tilbeder Phlarn, Tara, Girak eller Gasnian samtidig med Fanabina, men de bliver set ned på af resten af samfundet for deres vægelsind, og taler derfor sjældent højt om deres trosretninge. Alliancer og fjendskaber Selv blandt de sortelviske huse i den samme by hersker der næsten altid bitre fjendskaber, og skjulte kampe af alle slags er hverdagskost for sortelverne. Med det sagt behøver det næppe uddybes, at sortelverne ikke har nogen alliancer med andre end sig selv, skønt de fra tid til anden slår sig sammen med grønhuderne for at have nogle kødskjolde i frontlinjen. Elverne er sortelvernes svorne fjender, men også dværgene og menneskene er mål for Underverdenens beboeres dybtfølte had og foragt. Landet Paravien står allerøverst på sortelvernes liste over menneskeriger, som skal erobres efter Eislonien og Darconien, for Nimranns Riddere fra Paravien gav engang det sortelviske folk et grimt sår, som ganske vist er fuldstændig lægt nu, men aldrig vil blive glemt. Byer Underverdenen har fire store hovedsæder, og adskillige mindre byer spredt rundt omkring. Den største af dem alle er hovedstaden Etika, som Ny Etika under Rustbjergene er opkaldt efter. Nemis er kendt for sine akademier og biblioteker, mens Kaukazil siges at være den bedste til at uddanne krigere og til at smede rustninger og våben. Alle sortelvere i Underverdenen bor i byerne, for det er livsfarligt at færdes i gangene, og jo længere tid man befinder sig der, jo større bliver risikoen for, at man kommer til at lide en smertefuld død.